


Wounds

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heinkel freezes up upon returning to the job (posy-war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been entirely generated through RP on tumblr. The portrayal of Makube can be predominately attributed to a writer by the name of Bailey who has achieved the impressive feat of spinning a fascinating story for a character that appeared in all of 5 panels in the manga.

##   Venice–2005

   _**Gunshot**_ cracked, but her revolver remained still in her shaking hand. It had come from somewhere behind her. Tears filled her eyes as the man fell. Bullet to the head but it hadn’t been hers. Her mind rushed with a hideous, ugly mix of anger and fear. After all the physical therapy and hours at the gun range, she still wasn’t ready.   


    _**S** till a failure. _  


    **T** he man at her back, she couldn’t remember his name at the time (but then again, there was little that she could recall at the moment), touched her back and she startled violently. It took a Herculean effort not to hit him as she turned to look at him with wide eyes. Her sense of horror was compounded at the shade of disapproval in the man’s eyes as he spoke to her. The Italian that rolled off his tongue was incomprehensible to her. Heinkel vaguely knew that he was asking her what was wrong but she couldn’t reply in kind. She shook her head as she fumbled to re-holster her revolver.   


    **H** e sighed and spoke in heavily accented English. **“** It’s fine. First time after so long is hard. Get back to the car and I’ll report back to the director. **”**

                                             _It sounded like a lie to Heinkel._

_It wasn’t fine._

_~~It would never be fine again.~~_

   **“J** a, ja, thank you, **”** She spoke distantly.   


    **W** hen Heinkel got back the car, she felt completely drained. The adrenaline rush of the hunt and anxiety rose bile up her throat and she vomited. She swore as she wiped her mouth and settled in the passenger’s seat. Makube was on speed dial and found her thumb moving over the buttons to call him. He answered on the third tone and Heinkel immediately began to spill the entire incident.   


    **“W** olfe…Heinkel…Relax. **”**

    **“** _ **I** ch kann nicht entspannen!_1 What if it happens again? What if it keeps happening? **”**

    **“ _D_** _iletto_ 2… _diletto_ … **”** Makube trailed off before quickly adding. **“** Heinkel, it will heal. All wounds do, even if they’re not visible. **”**

    **S** he made a choking sound that might have been a harsh laugh. **“** You make cliche sound so sincere, Niccolo. That doesn’t answer any of those questions, though. What if I can’t do this work anymore? **”**

    **H** e sighed. **“** I won’t speak of this over the phone. Will you be back tonight? **”**

     **“** _ **N** ein_, we were planning on staying over in Florence. **”**

    **“I** ’ll start out now. Call me when you get settled. I should be close. **”**

    **“O** k, **”** Heinkel murmured.  **“** See you soon. **”**   

* * *

1 “I can not relax!” (German)

2 “Dear” (Italian, closer to ‘beloved’ or ‘darling’)


End file.
